DCRT techniques for using WYLBUR to prepare text for direct input to computerized typesetting systems have been made available to others in the NIH public affairs community. Changes this year in the NIH Computer Center's magnetic media affected the methods used to create typesetting drive tapes; the job control language was revised to handle these changes, and new instructions were given to BID's who have used other methods in the past. Electronic publishing is growing at NIH; this year, NIGMS, NLM, NEI and DLA relied upon our advice. Continuing assistance was provided to the NIH Editorial Operations Branch, which is typesetting the NIH Scientific Directory/Bibliograhy via WYLBUR for the first time.